What if
by Lilyluciole
Summary: *Chapitre unique* Harry découvre se qui aurait pu arriver si ses parents n'étaient pas morts. Ames sensibles s'abstenir!


What if…

Le regard de Harry fut soudain attiré par une sorte de camescope dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'approcha pour l'examiner de plus près et vit une inscription sur le bord, il était écrit « What if… ». Harry se demandait bien ce que cela pouvait être. Poussé par la curiosité, il décida d'essayer d'en comprendre le fonctionnement. Bien sûr il avait déjà vu des camescopes moldus, les Dursley en avait un pour filmer les faits et gestes de Dudley, mais jamais Harry n'avait été autorisé à y toucher.

Il vit quelque chose sur le côté qui ressemblait à une petite manette. Il l'actionna et colla son œil contre le viseur.

Alors soudainement, il fut transporté dans un joli salon, bien arrangé, il entendait des voix autour de lui, provenant sûrement des pièces voisines. Il se douta que le concept du camescope était sensiblement le même que celui de la pensine, il était dans un endroit où personne ne pouvait ni le voir, ni le toucher. Il vit alors une femme entrer dans la pièce et commencer à retaper les coussins des fauteuils, c'était…. sa mère ! Il la reconnut tout de suite, elle avait l'air un peu plus âgé que sur les photos du mariage, que Sirius lui avait donné. Visiblement, elle attendait une visite, des tasses et une théière étaient disposés sur la table basse. Elle fixa alors l'endroit où se trouvait Harry. Pouvait-elle le voir ? Harry était si ému… il aurait voulu lui sauter au cou, mais il sentait confusément qu'il ne fallait pas. Puis il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas lui qu'elle fixait, mais la table devant laquelle il se trouvait, il y avait dessus un jeu d'échec avec des pièces par terre, manifestement quelqu'un avait joué avec et ne l'avait pas rangé. Lily se mit alors à crier :

« Harry ! Rémi ! Venez immédiatement ranger votre jeu d'échec ! »

Comment ça ? Il était là ? Et qui était ce Rémi ?

Il entendit alors une cavalcade dans les escaliers et vit apparaître deux garçons : lui-même et un autre enfant qui devait être Rémi. Il comprit alors, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Le caméscope montrait une scène qui se serait passée, si ses parents n'étaient pas morts… Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Ce Rémi était évidemment le frère qu'il aurait eu, il avait 2 ou 3 ans de moins que lui, les cheveux noirs de leur père, mais ils n'étaient pas en bataille comme ceux de Harry. Il avait les yeux noirs et des lunettes, mais à part ça, il était le portrait de Lily, cependant on voyait une ressemblance évidente entre les deux frères. Ils rangèrent docilement le jeu d'échec, puis lorsqu'ils passèrent devant leur mère, elle les serra dans ses bras. Elle embrassa Rémi et tenta d'aplatir les cheveux de Harry :

« Oh les garçons, Albus, Minerva, Sirius, Remus et Peter ne vont pas tarder, j'espère que vous allez être sages… Rémi essaie de te calmer et Harry, essaie de te coiffer un peu mieux… » demanda-t-elle d'un ton suppliant

A ce moment, James entra dans la pièce et posa un regard affectueux sur le trio. Il dit en riant à sa femme :

« Allons, Lily, c'est à toi de te calmer, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es aussi nerveuse. Nous avons juste quelques amis qui viennent prendre le thé ! Peter, Sirius et Remus connaissent bien les enfants, ils jouent toujours avec eux et adorent les taquiner, et Minerva et Albus voient Harry et Rémi à longueur d'année, ils savent bien comment ils sont aussi. Et d'ailleurs c'est comme ça que nous les aimons : turbulents et joyeux ! Préférerais-tu avoir deux petits garçons modèles ? »

« Non, tu as raison, je les aime comme ils sont. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis aussi stressée… »

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux, heureusement que personne ne pouvait le voir… 

Il entendit l'autre-lui dire :

« Enfin, Maman, c'est tout de même embêtant : pourquoi invites-tu le directeur et un de nos professeurs ? »

« Harry, arrête de rechigner, ils sont nos amis » répondit son père. « Souviens-toi de tout ce qu'Albus a fait pour nous… Et Minerva est une grande amie de ta mère. »

« Oui, mais Harry a raison, vous pourriez les inviter quand on est pas là ! » ajouta Rémi. 

Le Harry de la vision s'assit dans un beau et grand fauteuil, manifestement décidé à attendre sagement les visiteurs. Mais son frère était évidemment d'une autre nature et continua à courir et sauter partout dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que James, agacé, le réprimande et l'oblige à rester assit sur le canapé.

Enfin la sonnette retentit et les deux garçons se précipitèrent à la porte. Harry reconnut immédiatement Sirius, bien que visiblement moins maigre et en meilleure santé. Les deux enfants lui sautèrent au cou

« Sirius ! ! »

« Hello les gars ! Alors, pressés de retourner à Poudlard ?

« Tu parles ! » répondit Rémi en faisant la moue « Et puis là, c'est la rentrée avancée, on a nos profs à la maison : McGonagall, Dumbledore et Lupin… »

« Enfin pour Remus on est habitué, mais les autres c'est un peu gênant quand même » ajouta Harry

« Les garçons, qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit ? » demanda James d'un ton sévère

Harry et Remi levèrent les yeux au ciel et récitèrent en chœur :

« Nous ne devons pas faire de remarques pendant qu'ils seront là, vous avez des choses importantes à discuter et nous sommes priés de nous retirer jouer dans le fond du jardin dès que nous aurons dit bonjour aux invités. »

« Exactement, et j'entends bien obtenir un minimum d'obéissance de la part de mes deux fils. » Puis James se tourna vers ses trois amis qui venaient d'arriver « Salut ! Désolé de devoir faire un point de discipline pendant que vous êtes là, mais ces deux-là nous en font voir de toutes les couleurs. Ils n'écoutent jamais ce qu'on leur dit, sèment la pagaille dans toutes les pièces de la maison et les décibels manquent d'exploser pendant qu'ils s'amusent. Et c'est pire depuis une semaine, l'imminence de la rentrée les excite. »

Les trois amis se regardèrent amusés et Remus déclara :

« A quoi tu t'attendais James Potter, les chiens ne font pas des chats… Ceci dit, pour les avoir bien observés à Poudlard à longueur d'année quand ils ne sont pas ensemble 24h/24 je peux t'assurer que c'est ce petit monstre-là qui entraîne son aîné ! »

Remus désignait Rémi qui se faisait de plus en plus petit. Lily répondit :

« Oui je sais, notre cadet est un petit diable qui sort sans arrêt de sa boîte… Et le calme de Harry se laisse trop souvent submergé par l'hyperactivité de son petit frère. » Puis se tournant vers ses fils elle ajouta « Albus et Minerva vont arriver, vous seriez assez gentils pour aller chercher votre petite sœur ? Elle doit avoir fini sa sieste… Et rangez votre chambre en passant ! »

Lily avait vraiment l'air fatigué, elle avait manifestement beaucoup de soucis autres que le comportement de ses enfants, mais c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Le Harry de la vision hocha la tête et alla embrasser tendrement sa mère suivi de Rémi :

« Excuse-nous Maman… »

Et ils montèrent calmement l'escalier. Lily se tourna vers son mari et ses amis les yeux pleins d'amour et d'attendrissement maternel :

« Comment voulez-vous que je leur en veuille après ça ? Ils sont infernaux. »

Harry décida de suivre les deux garçons, il monta deux étages à leur suite. Au 2e ils entrèrent dans une grande pièce avec deux lits, c'était manifestement la chambre des deux garçons. Pendant que Rémi et son frère rangeaient leurs étagères et faisaient leurs lits, notre Harry observait la chambre. Des posters de quidditch étaient accrochés partout sur les murs, il y avait aussi quelques photos. Des photos de la petite enfance des garçons avec leurs parents, Remus, Sirius et Peter, puis une toute petite fille rousse aux yeux verts comme lui, le même nez que James, les mêmes tâches de rousseur que Rémi et ses pommettes hautes, le sourire de James… sûrement la petite sœur ! Puis le regard de Harry glissa sur des photos de groupe, des enfants en uniforme de Poudlard. Il reconnut Hermione et Neville, Rémi et Denis Crivey… mais il avait beau regarder dans tous les coins, pas de Ron. Alors ils n'étaient pas amis dans cette vie ? Une photo de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor : Harry était bien attrapeur, Rémi jouait poursuiveur et… Ginny était là aussi ! Harry n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre son observation car les deux garçons venaient de quitter la chambre, ils entrèrent dans la chambre de la petite sœur, qui communiquait avec la leur. 

L'autre Harry s'approcha du lit à barreau pendant que Rémi ouvrait les volets. L'aîné embrassa tendrement la petite fille qui devait avoir trois ans et la sortit de son lit :

« Alors Agatha, bien dormi ? »

La petite acquiesça, elle frottait ses yeux ensommeillés et mordillait un doudou. Son frère lui mit une jolie robe jaune avec d'infinies précautions et notre Harry découvrit un aspect de lui-même qu'il ne soupçonnait pas : Harry grand frère, tendre et responsable. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le gamin qui quelques instants auparavant ricanait idiotement avec Rémi. Décidément il avait vraiment encore beaucoup à apprendre de lui.

Finalement ils redescendirent, Agatha toujours dans les bras de Harry et Rémi sur leurs talons.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon, les professeurs étaient arrivés, tout ce petit monde était installé dans les fauteuils de velours rouge en buvant du thé. Les trois enfants saluèrent donc Dumbledore et McGonagall comme les enfants bien élevés qu'ils étaient puis alors qu'Agatha paradait dans sa jolie robe, les deux aînés déclarèrent qu'ils avaient envie d'aller jouer dehors. James leur lança un regard où se mélangeaient gratitude, bienveillance, amusement et affection et ils sortirent suivis d'un intrus invisible qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de noter l'air grave des sept adultes qui discutaient.

Le jardin était immense, les enfants ramassèrent deux balais qui traînaient sur la pelouse et allèrent voler au fond du jardin. Harry les regardait pensif, il aurait aimé vivre cette vie, la douce routine de la vie familiale, un foyer douillet qu'il aurait du mal à quitter à la fin des vacances, des parents aimants… Et à cause de Peter… Mais d'ailleurs comment se faisait-il que Peter soit toujours l'ami de ses parents ? Voldemort avait-il disparu dans ce monde ? Tant de questions dont il ne pouvait chercher les réponses, il aurait pu aller écouter la conversation des adultes, mais quelque chose le retenait là, il aurait voulu pouvoir ne faire qu'un avec le Harry qui jouait avec son frère. Oui il aurait vraiment aimé avoir un Rémi auprès de lui. Un petit frère complice et déluré qui partagerait ses passions et ses craintes, ainsi il n'aurait pas été si seul pendant toute son enfance… Le gamin avait l'air intenable mais aussi tellement attachant. La complicité visible des deux frangins touchait Harry au cœur. Ils devaient être le point fort de l'équipe de quidditch, en les voyant voler on devinait qu'ils se connaissaient tellement bien que l'un anticipait tous les mouvements de l'autre, ils jouaient en symbiose, si différents ils étaient aussi si semblables.

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par Sirius qui vint rejoindre les deux gamins.

« Alors les gosses, on s'amuse ? »

« Tu viens voler avec nous Sirius ? » réclama Rémi

« Oui tu nous avais promis la dernière fois de nous apprendre la feinte de la vague… » ajouta Harry

« Pas aujourd'hui désolé les mômes, je me suis fait mal au genou hier. Je suis venu pour vous annoncer quelque chose… »

Les deux garçons descendirent de leurs balais et s'approchèrent de l'homme qu'ils connaissaient peu être le mieux au monde après leur père, et le seul qui était resté assez enfant pour partager leurs jeux depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits. Sirius les prit chacun par l'épaule et tout en marchant dans l'allée il commença :

« Vous vous rappelez de cette jeune femme que j'ai amené au dernier anniversaire de mariage de vos parents ? »

« Anny ? » demanda Harry

Sirius hocha la tête. Rémi dit :

« Elle était marrante, elle sait faire le canard avec ses joues et puis la mouette aussi. Elle m'a promis de m'emmener chasser le dragon quand je serai assez grand ! »

Son frère lui lança une bourrade en répliquant :

« Elle te faisait marcher idiot ! » Puis se tournant vers son parrain « C'était ta petite amie, hein ? »

« Oui, comment le sais-tu ? »

« J'ai pas mes yeux dans ma poche. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit, on est grands maintenant on ira plus raconter n'importe quoi à tes petites copines ! »

« C'est vrai mais j'oublie que vous grandissez, ça va tellement vite, hier encore vous étiez bébés… » 

Ils rirent en se rappelant la 1ère fiancée que Sirius avait présenté aux deux garçons, ils avaient alors 4 et 6ans et ils avaient cru que la jeune femme allait leur enlever à jamais leur Sirius alors ils étaient allés lui raconter des horreurs sur lui.

« Je vais me marier avec Anny » murmura Sirius

« C'est vrai ? Oh dis, je pourrai être ton garçon d'honneur ? » demanda un Harry radieux

« Moi aussi ! » supplia Rémi

Sirius éclata de rire

« Bien sûr ! Et… on va avoir un enfant… »

« Dis-donc tu traînes pas ! On t'as jamais appris à faire les choses dans l'ordre ? » le taquina Harry

« Un peu de respect voyons jeune homme ! » répliqua son parrain amusé

Sur ce, la petite Agatha parut en trottinant, les interrompant :

« Harry, Rémi je veux voler avec vous ! »

« Tiens voilà la demoiselle de la maison. » dit Sirius

« Oh ! La poisse ! » s'exclama Rémi « C'est pas marrant de voler avec elle, on peut pas aller haut et elle a peur dès qu'on avance un peu ! »

« Viens Agatha, tu vas voler avec moi. » dit Harry en la prenant par la main pour l'emmener vers l'endroit où ils avaient laissés les balais.

« Non, Harry ! » intervint Sirius « Vos parents ne veulent pas la voir sur un balai, elle est trop petite, si elle tombait ils m'en voudraient à mort de vous l'avoir permis ! »

« On fera comme si tu n'avais rien vu ! » répliqua Harry

« Mais non ! Elle est encore trop petite ils ont raison. »

« Bien sûr que non ! Ils la couvent trop parce que c'est la petit dernière, à quel âge Papa m'a-t-il fait monter la 1ère fois sur son balai ? » demanda Harry

Sirius dut reconnaître que son filleul n'avait pas tort, il dut avouer « Tu avais 18mois… »

« Et elle a 3ans, tu vois bien ! »

« Bon allez-y je reste en dessous. » puis se tournant vers Rémi « Au fait Rémi, ton parrain m'a chargé de t'envoyer le voir je crois qu'il a un cadeau d'anniversaire pour toi, comme c'était la pleine lune il n'a pas pu te le donner avant. »

Notre Harry qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène s'élança à la suite de Rémi qui accourrait vers la maison. Il vit Remus sur la terrasse.

« Ah te voilà Rémi, je suis désolé je ne peux pas rester pendant que tu l'ouvres, j'ai un rendez-vous. D'ailleurs je crois que tes parents veulent vous parler avec ton frère et ta sœur, les autres sont déjà partis, je vais chercher Sirius. »

Avant que Rémi ne commence à déchirer le papier cadeau, sa mère l'appela :

« Viens dans notre chambre mon Rémi, ton père nous y attends, Remus est allé faire la commission à Harry et Agatha… »

Intrigué, notre 'vrai' Harry leur emboîta le pas, très vite rejoint par l'autre Harry et le petite sœur,  toute la famille se trouvait réunie sur le lit des parents. James prit gravement la parole.

« Mes enfants, je crois que vous savez déjà de quoi il retourne… Lord Voldemort ne laisse plus aucun répit aux sorciers, et nous n'avons plus le choix, il faut que nous allions, votre mère, moi, tous nos amis et un bon nombre de vos professeurs, sur le champ de bataille. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser tout cela continuer plus longtemps. Voldemort a tant d'alliés, à une certaine époque Peter lui-même s'était laissé berné, heureusement il a retrouvé ses esprits très vite. Tant de familles ont été déchirées… Nous avons été jusque là épargnés et nous en seront toujours conscients… C'est pour ça que… »

Harry aperçut des larmes dans les yeux de James… qu'allait-il dire ? Instinctivement, sentant l'imminence d'un drame familial, Agatha s'était réfugiée dans les bras de Harry et Rémi dans ceux de sa mère. James prit l'aîné et la benjamine contre lui avant de dire :

« C'est pour ça que nous allons devoir tous nous séparer le temps que nous en venions à bout. Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité, il va falloir vous cacher tous les trois, dans… dans des lieux différents »

Les deux plus petits éclatèrent en sanglots avec leur mère, pendant que l'aîné fixait son père avec des yeux pleins de douleur, mais aussi de compréhension.

« C'est la seule manière mes petits… J'en suis désolé, mais si ça peut sauver la famille… Vous serez chacun caché dans un orphelinat moldu, chacun à un bout du monde, et pendant ce temps Maman et moi iront nous battre pour vous. Vous comprenez, nous ne voulions pas éclater la famille, mais quand tout sera réglé on se retrouvera je vous le promets. Vous avez tant de camarades qui ont perdu une partie de leur famille, vous pouvez comprendre que ce qui nous arrive n'est pas comparable. Regarde ton ami Neville, Harry… Et la petite Ginny qui est dans votre équipe de quidditch, ça a été horrible lorsque Voldemort a tué 3 de ses frères il y a dix ans… Ron aurait eu ton âge Harry, et Fred avait un frère jumeau, il y en avait aussi un autre Percy. Ils auraient dû être 5 au collège cette année, mais ils sont 2. »

Notre Harry sentit son cœur se serrer, mais il ne sentit pas les larmes qui coulaient sur ces joues. Dans sa réalité il avait perdu sa famille, mais celle de Ron était son véritable foyer, ici il avait une famille, mais Voldemort avait décimé la moitié des élèves de Poudlard et Ron était mort avant même qu'ils ne se rencontrent. Et il ne voulait pas penser à Fred seul son frère. Finalement ce monde n'était peut-être pas si bien… si son meilleur ami n'y était pas…

Soudain il sentit quelque chose le tirer en arrière et il se retrouva en face du caméscope, avec Dumbledore à ses côtés et il s'efforça d'essuyer les larmes que le professeur faisait semblant de ne pas voir.

Quelques semaines plus tard, alors que Harry ne pensait presque plus à cette étrange vision, il fit un horrible cauchemar… Il voyait Rémi, Agatha et Harry chacun dans un lit dans des chambres austères, tous trois séparés. Puis il voyait un éclair dans un grand château puis des corps, des milliers de corps… Les corps de ses parents, de ses professeurs, de Sirius, de Remus, de Peter, de ministres… Un rire glacé retentissait, le rire désincarné de Voldemort… Et soudain Harry eut une certitude : le monde la magie venait de disparaître ! Puis il vit les trois enfants dans leurs orphelinats se réveillés en sursauts pris des mêmes angoisses, ils savaient que tout était fini… Puis Harry vit une succession de scènes : les enfants Potter cherchaient à se retrouver mais ils ne savaient pas où se trouvaient les autres, ils avaient des noms d'emprunts qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, il n'y avait plus de sorcier pour les secourir et ils étaient trop bien cachés… Ils grandiraient à l'orphelinat et passeraient leur vie à se chercher, sans doute en vain. 

Harry se réveilla en sueur. Si ses parents n'étaient pas morts, si lui n'avait pas arrêté Voldemort alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, si Peter avait résisté, le monde sorcier aurait-il vraiment fini par disparaître, ou n'était-ce que son imagination ? Il n'en saurait jamais rien, mais à partir de cet instant, il sut qu'il ne servait à rien de regretter car ce qui aurait pu arriver aurait pu être bien pire, pour tous…

**Notes :** Voilà, fic à chapitre unique ! Je sais que j'ai pleins d'autres fics à continuer mais celle-ci me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps.

Dites-moi si ça vous a plu…


End file.
